Pinned Down
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Dragon Age Generator Prompt series. Connor couldn't seem to catch a break, as of late.


**Title:** Pinned Down  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
**Setting:** Lowtown  
**Pairing:** Gamlen Amell/Connor Guirren  
**Characters:** Gamlen Amell, Connor Guirren, Oghren  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 681  
**Type of Work:** Drabble, Part of the Dragon Age Generated Prompt series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Trigger Warning - Sexual Assault  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**Summary:** Connor couldn't seem to catch a break, as of late.

**AN:** So… This was the first thing I rolled for these generator prompts, and I've been wanting to write it for a while, now. I know rape isn't a funny topic. I've been raped, so have several people who are close to me. I'm not trying to write it in a good light, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking this. It's heavy, and this is your last warning.

**Pinned Down******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Having been raised an Arl's son, Connor was expected to be worldly. He had so very many expectations fall on his shoulders, he could hardly count them all. When he was a boy, he had no idea what kind of pressure being his father's heir could bring; but seven years had changed that. He understood why Alistair hadn't wanted to be discovered as the heir to the kingdom, being an Arl's son wasn't anywhere near as difficult and he wasn't too sure about it, yet.

Of course, he felt like a failure when he wandered away from Hightown on a diplomatic visit to Kirkwall. It had to do with the Fereldan refugees, and his father thought sending him and a lone bodyguard would be good practice for the future. Even Alistair had agreed it was a good idea.

He wasn't so sure how good of an idea it was when he made his way down the main streets. His fine clothes immediately made him stick out as both a foreigner and a noble. The city was much different than Denerim, even, most of it built in stone and metal, and while he was busy trying to find his way back, he heard a clearly drunken man call to him.

"Oi! Yeah, you!" His voice was gravelly and uninviting, and he reeked of the pisswater they called beer as he stumbled form a dark alleyway. He was dressed in dingy clothes, and looked well at-home among the moonlit streets, "You don't look like you belong here, Kiddo." He leered, making the smaller male cringe and look away.

"I… Don't. I can't find my way back to Hightown…" Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed, "I've been wandering for hours."

"I can help you, boy." With the swagger of a drunkard in his steps, he slid up beside the thin young man, wrapping him up in a single arm and guiding him toward an alley behind him. It was dark enough to make him worry, and he glanced nervously at the man who had grabbed him up, seemingly out of the goodness of his own heart. An unkind glint in his eyes made Connor squeak nervously when he kicked a rock on accident, sending it skittering off to clang against a barrel.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" The man suddenly glowered, throwing the nobleman against the wall beside him, knocking the breath from him. "You coulda alerted the whole fool city!" Pinning the smaller man against the wall, a nasty glare in his eye and a curl to his lip, he had a sickening effect on the seventeen year old, who gagged at his breath and tried to regain his own. It wasn't long before he felt a wizened thigh between his own, forcing his legs apart. A fleeting thought of '_I thought this only happened to girls_' flashed through his mind before he felt rough hands yank his wrists up above his hand, one freeing itself to tug at his fancy clothes.

Everything seemed to come in flashes after a fist connected with his jaw, leaving him feeling fuzzy and vacant, even as he could feel his clothes almost melting away. He didn't even seem to realize what was happening, his mind blank and his body unfeeling even as it was bared to the cold and used. He could hardly keep himself aware, and when it was done and he was left alone, nude and uncomfortable, feeling returning to his tired limbs, he lay there like a puppet with its strings cut. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that he blinked a few times and looked into the familiar face of his bodyguard; Oghren.

"Bloody Ancestors, Connor, what happened?"

He couldn't seem to speak, so the dwarf gathered him up, clothed him as well as he could, before heading back up to Hightown to tuck him into bed. Whoever did this to the boy he'd come to enjoy guarding, well, they were going to get it. Whenever he figured out who they were, that was.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **The next part should be coming along shortly. ^^ I hope this wasn't too much, the next one might be more graphic. Just a warning.


End file.
